


Blindfold

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light Bondage, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You agreed to let your lover blindfold you, and have his way with your body. You’d done it before, so why not, right? You didn’t expect there to be much more to it, but Gabriel is a man with many,manysecrets...





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> _Reaper nsfw plssss you both have such fantastic writing_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Gabriel’s skin felt cool beneath your fingers, and you squirmed as he secured the blindfold around your eyes. You heard his soft grunt, and stilled.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, and gasped softly as you felt rough lips against your own. You couldn’t bite back your moan—you had been _waiting_ for this. Something warm and undulating brushed against your thigh, and you stiffened. “Gabriel—”

He hushed you, and you could _hear_ the wicked smile on his lips. “If you can’t handle it, use your safe word,” he murmured, teeth sharp as they grazed along your fluttering pulse. “You do remember it, don’t you?”

You nodded quickly, swallowing.

“Good girl,” he purred, teeth worrying at the meat of your shoulder. “Just relax. I’ll make you feel good,” he added, and while his voice was jovial, you knew better than to press him. A tense silence passed between you as the strange touch drifted over your skin, curling around your thigh and nudging your legs apart.

Whatever it was, it was part of him, so it wasn’t unwelcome. You took a steadying breath, and let the tension drain out of you.

He let out a pleased hum as he lifted you into his arms, carting you somewhere more suitable. The strange, warm touch drifted further between your legs, pressing between your folds to nudge at the bud of your clit. Letting out a whine, you squirmed in his arms.

His teeth nipped at your earlobe. “Do you like it when I touch you there?” He cooed, easing you down onto the plush bedding. He sounded unbearably smug, but you still nodded. You could _hear_ whatever it was, already slick with your essence, sliding up and down along your folds. It felt incredible, and against the chill of his skin against yours, only made your lust deepen.

You licked your lips as your hips followed the teasing sensation. You couldn’t quite figure out what it was—it seemed to have a mind of its own. “What is that—”

“It’s me,” he reassured you, cool hands gripping yours, pressing you down into the mattress. “Do you trust me?”

“I wouldn’t be naked and blindfolded with you if I didn’t,” you mumbled, as if it should have been obvious.

He hummed. “Still nice to hear you say it,” he put in, and you didn’t miss the expectant tone of his voice. You craned up, searching for his lips. He obliged you easily, pressing you down into a hungry, smouldering kiss that left you feeling dazed and weak. You whispered his name against rough lips, feeling the strange, warm thing press up against your entrance. It tickled in the faintest way, and you squirmed as you giggled. He leaned back, and you sighed.

“I trust you, Gabriel,” you said gently. “With my life.”

He hummed as he leaned back down, kissing you again. You were so lost in that moment that you almost didn’t notice the warm tendrils wrapping around your wrists, and then your legs, and ever so slowly around your torso. It was when they tightened to hold you fast that you realised what they were—well, _probably_ were, anyway. You couldn’t really see.

“Gabriel…”

Gabriel purred your name in response, making heat flare between your legs.

“What are you doing to me?” You asked, not quite sure you wanted to ask so directly— _are those tentacles?_

“Don’t worry,” he answered, and you knew he wouldn’t actually _tell_ you. It made you tense up briefly, but then you reminded yourself that you were actually enjoying it. It felt odd—the temperature contrast, especially—but it was nice. Being effectively powerless underneath him always added a layer to your desire, and you bit your lip as the appendage between your legs increased the pressure on your clit.

More tendrils wound around you, caressing and teasing the supple skin of your breasts. Gabriel’s cool fingers teased and tweaked at your nipples along with the warmth, making you squirm and jerk against your bonds.

Another tentacle made itself known between your legs. It felt smaller than the others, and nudged against the swollen nub of your clit. You whined as your hips chased that sensation, though your movements remained restricted. It lapped at you gently, using your own wetness to its benefit.

The tendril was surprisingly dexterous, moving in ways a finger or a tongue never could. It wrapped around your clit and stroked along the sides. Your breath caught in your throat just as the thicker appendage pushed its way inside of you. You let out a resounding groan as your head fell back into the pillows, your body shaking under him.

“That’s it,” he cooed, cold hands pressing on your thighs to spread them wider. “You’re being such a good girl.”

You found your voice finally as the tentacle inside you began a steady rhythm. “It feels good,” you whimpered, hips chasing the thrusting appendage.

“Good,” he replied, cold thumb brushing over your throbbing clit as the flickering tendril disappeared. The contrasting temperatures sent you spiraling, and you jerked vainly at the bonds holding you fast.

“Gabriel—”

He hushed you. “Doesn’t it feel good?” He teased, soft kisses drifting over the plane of your belly.

“It does,” you whined. “Oh, my God, it feels _so good_ —” Your eyes rolled back as the one inside you wriggled and shifted, finding the raised tissue of your sweet spot. The chill of his hands disappeared, and you could feel the smaller tendril drifting over your labia again.

You relaxed into the mattress with a happy sigh, waiting to feel its soft touch again. As the tendril slithered beneath your hood, you shrieked. Directly touching the oversensitive bundle of nerves, you shook and trembled while the appendage inside you stroked insistently over your sweet spot. Your hips jerked, but you weren’t sure if you were chasing the touch or trying to get away from it. It was too much, but it wasn’t enough; you wanted it to stop, while going on forever.

“Gabriel—” You choked out his name around a strangled moan, and felt his cool fingers brush over the plane of your belly.

“Just like that,” he purred, pressing teasing kisses against your mouth.

You cried as pleasure coursed over your skin in waves, your nerves tingling with each touch and stroke. “Gabriel, _please_!”

His teeth sank into your throat, and it bordered on painful as your body strained beneath him. “Come for me,” he commanded, cool tongue soothing the ache as the undulating tentacles continued their movements and redoubled their efforts.

You came soundlessly, your breath caught in your throat as your body seized. The tentacle inside of you slid out with a slick _pop_ , the one around your clit continuing its assault as you gushed out over your thighs and the sheets. You struggled against the tendrils wrapped around you, trying desperately to escape them as the slick movement against your clit began to ache.

“Gabriel, please, it’s too much!” You squeaked, barely managing to find your voice. The sensation disappeared suddenly, just as you felt like the last thread of your sanity might snap. A final spurt escaped as you collapsed into the mattress, chest heaving as you chased your breaths.

The warm tendrils retraining your body slowly withdrew, and you lay boneless before your lover. His cool hands drifted over the planes of your thighs, your belly, the slope of your breasts—his mouth trailed up your legs, licking up the last vestiges of your essence. You squirmed and giggled, not sure you had any energy left to tease him.

He lifted the blindfold away from your eyes, and overwhelmed you with demanding kisses, pressing you into the sheets. You wriggled and tried weakly to push at him.

“Gabriel, you’re squishing me,” you whined. “And the sheets are all wet…”

“And whose fault is that?” He murmured cheekily against your ear.

“Yours,” you muttered, trying to shove him off. He laughed as he leaned back, the sound rich and warm as he peeled you off the bed. He was cold, but against the searing heat that still prickled over your nerves, it was soothing. You melted into him, nuzzling the soft fabric of his shirt.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, hands running over hips and thighs, soothing your twitching muscles.

“Amazing,” you admitted, stretching your arms overhead. “ _Exhausted_ ,” you added with a yawn. “I want to take a bath, and then a nap.”

He chuckled as he nuzzled the space behind your ear. “I’ll run a hot bath for you and change the sheets while you soak, as long as you promise not to drown in the bath while I’m gone,” he teased.

You giggled as his hands caressed and fondled the plush mounds of your breasts, heat flaring between your thighs again. “I think that can be arranged,” you purred, fingers brushing over the shape of his erection through his trousers. “As long as you promise to let me help you out with this when I’m done.”

He smiled warmly as he coaxed you into a soft kiss that left you withering. “So good to me… I suppose we can both get what we want, this time.” He scooped you up in his arms, heading towards the bathroom. “But, you first.”

You nodded—that was just fine with you.


End file.
